


Okami

by StopLookingHere



Series: Fifty Two Levihan Fanfictions in Fifty Two Weeks [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/M, Full Moon, Prompt Fic, Wolves, im not a furry i swear this was just the first thing i thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11/52: featuring a full moon<br/>The He-Wolf loves to lay in lavender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okami

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this at the very beginning of the year and the next couple fics are from that period, so if they seem a bit /off/ that's why. I'm going through a rough period in the semester as well as a rough period with emotions, so this is a blessing.  
> "okami" means wolf in Japanese.  
> anyways: please enjoy!

A lone She-Wolf was unusually active tonight, and for a very good reason. Perhaps it was the light outside, so bright as the sun, or it could be the way she swore she saw another wolf, lurking in the prominent shadows tonight.

The glow from the moon was bright enough to illuminate her world in a pure, washed-out light, turning the grass from vibrant yellow-green to a more muted blue-green and making the solar powered lights that some human had placed along the walkway seem weak. The charming little walkway itself spanned from the edge of the road to the front door of the cottage, where warm lights sat in sharp contrast against the moonlight.

Throwing her nose up into the air, the She-Wolf smelled deep, taking in the scent of the humans, of the fresh sawdust from a piece of wood they’d cut earlier. She smelled the squirrels and rabbits, curled up in their nests and hutches respectively. She smelled the wet river behind the house, the fog that would turn into frozen dew in the morning, and the grass itself. Those were the usual smells, a comforting cocktail that she simply regarded as ‘home.’ What was uncomfortable was the warm smell of another wolf, one which had been in the lavender garden by the likes of it.

Irritated, she shook her head and pricked her ears into the air, noticing that the unidentified wolf was much closer than she had anticipated. She let out a low whine, slowly loping towards it, where it laid just a couple feet from the lavender garden at the base of the human’s favorite fir tree.

It rose upon seeing her, stepping into the moonlight so she could see it properly. It was as black as the stones at the bottom of the river, their eyes gray and emotionless. They were quite small, but obviously male, and gave an aura of indifference to what happened in life. The He-Wolf regarded her warily, his tail neither between his legs or high. He simply seemed to accept her being here, and laid back down at the base of the tree, once again hidden in the shadows.

“There are wolves out there again,” Hange remarks from inside the human cottage, her hand resting on the cool pane of glass. “I wonder what it’s like to be a wolf.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Probably the same as it is to be a human, just with less responsibilities.”

She grins. “Sounds nice.”

He shakes his head and sighs when she makes for the back door, her research notebook in hand. “Don’t go out there, they’re animals. They don’t know any better.”

“They won’t hurt me, she murmurs. “They aren’t humans, and I’m only observing.”

Hange steps outside, thanking the moon for giving her the light to observe unnoticed and sitting on the edge of the bannister, pen poised in hand. The wolves seemed to not know each other, interacting carefully with each other. She’d observed the She-Wolf before, and even pet it once in the dead of night. Its chestnut pelt and sienna eyes were comforting, and it seemed to be calm-natured and kind, albeit a bit curious.

She hears the soft thump of feet on wood and Levi joins her outside, sitting on one of the worn wooden chairs around the patio table. He makes no remark to her, but instead watches the way her eyes eagerly track the two animals, her body leaning forward ever so slightly and her feet wrapping around the poles holding up the banister.

The She-Wolf, a little tired of being a lone wolf, suddenly makes her way back towards the house, stopping at the lavender garden. From there, she bites a stalk of the purple flowers off and brings it back to the He-Wolf, his eyes widening when she deposits it neatly in front of him. Seeing no aggression, the She-Wolf hesitantly lays next to the He-Wolf so that the two pelts meld together, black and brown in the bright moonlight.

“So he’s the one who’s been trampling our lavender…” Levi muttered, an expression of annoyance on his face. “We might as well keep it in a pot or something now, if that’s how those two will be.”

“No,” Hange finishes notating her observations and closes the notebook. “Let the lavender be. I’m glad there’s another one, lone wolves tend to be a bit tame to humans, and it’s not natural…”

Levi shakes his head, getting up and offering his hand out to Hange. “Come on, let’s go back inside. It’s chilly out here.”

She hops off the bannister, taking his hand and tucking the pen behind her ear. The two wolves watch the humans go back into their strange home, and fall asleep head on shoulder, just like the ones they observe.


End file.
